Wedding Day Hectics
by neurogal09
Summary: Finally a wedding is going to happen between Hibari and Chrome. But the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi knows better to hope for a normal wedding celebration.
1. Chapter 1

A third fic from me. This one sets when Tsuna and others around 20-21 years old, and AU as the Giglio Nero and the Gesso family never combined, the Milliefore family will never be formed and Byakuran just a normal mafia boss with obsession of eating marshmallows. Tsuna inherits the Vongola Tenth when he is 20 years old, unlike in the manga now.

Just to let you know, I don't support 1896. I would rather Chrome ends up with Mukuro or Ken. But I wanted the situation where Hibari is going to married, and I prefer Chrome over the others. Suzuki Adelheid is just too newly introduced, and I really can't see them as a couple yet (and the fact they are just like carbon copies of each other, only different gender). I-pin? I like her more with Lambo. That is the same with Kyoko with Tsuna and Haru with Gokudera. Other girls will become crack pairings. Really.

And there will be no fluff between them, because if by reading them I get the shivers, writing will be the death of me. Hence the genre humor/family.

Lastly, I only able to finish two chapters, and decided to still publish them because I don't want to delete them. I might continue or discontinue the story after the second chapter, depends on my writing mood. Don't worry, I'll write a proper ending for each option anyway.

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn shall continue and always belongs to Amano Akira.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Vongola Wedding Day**

**Things will definitely be out of control if it involves the Vongola Famiglia.**

At last, after 3 years of courtship, Hibari decided to end his relationship with Chrome with a knot. It was really a surprise to the others that Hibari decided to get married quickly. Not that the fact that Hibari dated Chrome wasn't a big shock, either.

So, the couple decided the wedding day one month later. Hibari, always the traditional one, wanted to hold Shinto style wedding at Namimori. Chrome just agreed. But both were talked on to held it Western style at Italy, as they are the Vongola Decimo's guardians, it would be more appropriate as the other mafia families will be invited. It would become the wedding of the year in the mafia world. Of course, if the Vongola Decimo gets married, that would be the wedding of the decade.

Right now all the Vongola Guardians minus Chrome gathered at Tsuna's office to decide the lists of guests that will be invited. At first they let Hibari decided it, but then he only wrote the Namimori Discplinary Committee and Hibrid.

"Hey! Why are we're not even in the list?! That's rude to the extreme!" Ryohei complained loudly when he took the paper from Hibari's hand.

"Are we less important than a bird to you, Hibari?" Yamamoto asked when he leaned over Ryohei's shoulder and noticed the name Hibrid.

Mukuro then snatched the paper from Ryohei and added the name 'Mukuro, Ken, Chikusa' to the list. "There is no way that I'll be uninvited to my cute Chrome's wedding," Mukuro said.

"Don't call her like she yours," Hibari glared at Mukuro.

"Oya, are you jealous? I have possessed her body until last year, you know." Mukuro smirked.

That got Hibari mad and he was about to teach the pineapple head a lesson when Tsuna said tiredly, "That's enough, you two. I don't want to repair my office again."

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the current Vongola boss, couldn't help feeling burdened. It would be much easier if the wedding was in a small scale in Namimori, but Reborn just have want to held it in Italy. "A good chance to introduce you and the new official Guardians to our allies," Reborn said when he asked why. Of course, Tsuna only recently 2 months ago officially took over his position from the Vongola 9th in conjunction with his 20th birthday. In other words, this will be Tsuna's first public appearance as the newly appointed Vongola Decimo along with his guardians. And there was a great pressure for him to not mess up.

But then, this is Tsuna and his friends. What kind of event that they never messed up?

"Yeah, only in these 2 months you guys have already destroyed Jyuudaime's office 4 times," Gokudera said angrily, "Really, stop troubling Jyuudaime!"

"But once you were the one who blowed Tsuna's office with dynamites," Yamamoto said innocently.

"S-shut up baseball idiot! I was just trying to stop the fight at that time!" Gokudera defended himself.

"I said enough!" Tsuna's stern voice silenced the occupants in the room. Years of training under Reborn have taught Tsuna how to keep his family under control, even though in some situations his efforts will be futile. Thank goodness this day all of his guardians in their best behaviour as none of his things are destroyed in the first hour.

"So then let us just decide who to be invited. That would be alright with you, Hibari?" Tsuna started to say.

Hibari just sat one of the couches in response. "Hn. As you like."

"Mukuro, the list, please." Mukuro handed the paper to Tsuna. "Of course, all of us will be invited, including Kyoko-chan and Haru as the bridesmaids…" Tsuna wrote the names on the paper. "Then the Vongola 9th and others, CEDEF, Varia…"

"Wait. We're inviting the Varia? Is that's a good idea?" Lambo who was silent from the beginning voiced out his worries.

"Like it or not, they are a part of the Vongola," Tsuna replied, "so we have to invite them." Or Xanxus will burn them with his flame of rage for not inviting him to an important Vongola event.

"Alright then. Don't forget to invite my boss and Dino-nii," Lambo said.

"Right. The Bovino and Chiavarone family." More scribbles. "Oh yeah, Fuuta, I-pin and Bianchi (Gokudera winced a little when he heard Bianchi) also get invited. Then…"

"Isn't that already too many herbivores you're inviting?" Hibari starting to feel annoyed (which is actually unease) at the increasing names at the list.

"Sorry Hibari, but we still do not include the other ally families," Tsuna said regretfully, "and Reborn said there are some families that he wanted to invite as potential Vongola allies.

"And write Hana's name too!" Ryohei said enthusiastically. "She will EXTREMELY want to go to the wedding!"

Tsuna looked at Ryohei. "But onii-san, you kept the mafia a secret from Kurokawa, right?"

"Then this is the EXTREMELY good chance to tell her!" Ryohei said with more enthusiasm than before.

They all refrain themselves from pointing out that Hana might leave him if she knows he is in mafia. Ryohei is now in his maximum positive thinking, so it will be pointless to tell him that.

Tsuna wrote 'Kurokawa Hana' in the list. "I guess that's it for now. I'll ask Reborn for a list that the other families that we will be inviting." Tsuna heard Hibari grumbled "more herbivores" under his breath.

"Where's Chrome anyway?" Yamamoto asked.

"She went out wih Kyoko-chan and Haru," Tsuna replied, "they said something like a girls' outing."

"Yes, and we should do the same thing too."

All the room occupants turned their head to see the Acrobaleno of the Sun, Reborn entered the room. Many years have passed, but Reborn is still in the same form of baby because of the curse.

"What do you mean, Reborn?" Tsuna tensed a little to prepare for any crazy/homicidal idea that Reborn might come up with.

"You know how Westerners love to held bachelor's party?"

"Oh! You mean like went out drinking and partying all night and sometimes call a stripper and such?" Ryohei said.

"I decline." Hibari immediately said.

"Yes, but we are going to held the Vongola tradition to celebrate the groom, the great Wedding Honour Time!" Reborn announced.

"And this got to do with partying?" Tsuna asked.

"No, it's not about partying. It's about overcoming obstacles."

"So what's it got to do with bachelor's party?"

"Nothing whatsoever."

_Then don't mention it in the first place!_

"First thing after breakfast, go to the forest," Reborn said, "and all guys who called themselves a man need to show up, or forever be labelled as a chicken."

"Oh! I'm all fired up! Sounds like an EXTREME man challenge!" Ryohei said with fire in his eyes.

"Eh? Even me?" Lambo asked.

"Sounds like a fun game," Yamamoto grinned.

"I won't disappoint you, Jyuudaime!"

"Kufufu, this sounds great."

"Hn."

Tsuna could only sigh. He could tell there's something bad going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

I can't come up with any creative name for the .

Review if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

I finally update. I don't know why I seems to be putting off the update, maybe because it is now my final exam. Sorry guys, the update might a little slow now.

Thank you to black firelight and mannequin bear for reviewing. I'm still thinking the best way to thank my reviewers.

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belongs to me, and I'm glad for that, because I could never draw to save my life. Hence resorting to write fanfiction.

* * *

**Wedding Day Hectics**

**Chapter 2**

Tsuna's instincts were confirmed tomorrow morning at the forest. There, stood a large tent like the circus one.

"Reborn, what's inside the tent?" Tsuna turned to Reborn.

"That's for you to find out. Is everyone here?" Reborn looked around. All the male guardians were present. "There's someone who not yet arrived. Ah, there he is," Reborn said when there was sound of footsteps approaching.

From one side of the forest, came out Basil. Basil now become the External Advisor, succeeded Sawada Iemitsu at the same day Tsuna was appointed as the Vongola Decimo.

"Sawada-dono, it's nice to see you well," Basil greeted Tsuna.

"Basil, nice to see you too. Are you joining too?"

"No, I'm just here to observe it. Reborn-dono asked me to."

"Now that we are all here, let me tell you what this Wedding Honour Time is about," Reborn's words caught everyone's attention. " This event was created by the Vongola Octavio. The Vongola Octavio, as you all know, is a woman. When she reaches the suitable age to marry, many famiglia send marriage proposals to her. The Vongola top people insists the Vongola Octavio must marry one that is capable leading the Vongola Famiglia. So she came up with this test and the man who won will be able to marry her. That's the history behind it."

"Then since when it becomes a Vongola tradition for the groom?" Tsuna asked skeptically.

"All men in the Vongola must prove that they are true men before marrying. Marriage life is the most challenging and it takes great leadership to make sure it does not fall apart," Reborn said with wisdom in his voice.

"Oh! What great philosophy, Reborn!" Ryohei exclaimed.

It sounds like something out of a marriage counselling book… Tsuna thought.

"With all that said, it's time to start the challenge." Reborn pushed apart the tent's entrance. "Please enter."

When they entered the tent, everything was pitch black.

"Reborn, where's the light…" But Reborn already gone.

Suddenly a rumbling sound heard, and the ground below them shook a little and then lifted up.

"Woah!" Tsuna and the others fell because of the sudden movement.

"Haha! A lift platform! It's so dark we can't see it!" Yamamoto laughed.

"What's so funny about it, baseball idiot?!"

"It's like riding a rollercoaster in the dark, haha!"

The lift platform then suddenly came to an abrupt stop.

Sounds of lights switched on and in front of them were a narrow lane, enough to be only passed by one person. Not all of them were lighted though, as they couldn't see what's in the end of the lane.

"I don't like this…" Tsuna said uneasily. Knowing Reborn, the lane seems to scream BOOBY TRAPS! at Tsuna.

"Emm, it does look suspicious," Ryohei nodded.

Mukuro walked a step forward and looked over the lane's edge. "Looks like we will experience a great drop if we fall. I don't see the bottom."

"Hieee?! Seriously?!"

"Maa, Reborn must have placed a net there if we fall!" Yamamoto said.

"I hope so…" Lambo said timidly.

"Hey stupid cow, why are you cowering behind the baseball idiot's back anyway?" Gokudera asked Lambo who are now trying to hide himself behind Yamamoto. "You're the Vongola Lightning Guardian, don't be such a coward!"

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! EXTREME RUN!" Ryohei immediately rushed forward.

"Wait onii-san, don't go rushing like that!"

A few seconds after Ryohei ran into the lane, a big steel ball came swinging down from the sides.

"EXTREME PUNCH!" shouted Ryohei while punching the incoming steel ball. The steel ball shattered to pieces. But as Ryohei keep running forward, more steel balls appeared. Ryohei keep punching all the balls.

"BOXING TO EXTREME!"

Tsuna sweat dropped at his Sun Guardian's enthusiasm to destroy all the steel balls.

"Well, now all the obstacles have been cleared, we should make a move too, no?" Mukuro said and then walk on the lane.

"Eh-h?" Tsuna startled a bit, but Hibari already followed behind Mukuro's footsteps.

"Tenth, let's go forward while the turfhead still become the bait!" Gokudera exclaimed cheerfully to Tsuna.

_Gokudera-kun…_

_

* * *

_

_What a crazy situation._

For the past 30 minutes, they have done nothing but evading and destroy the entire trap that come to their way. And as they progressed further, the traps become more sly and harder to evade. Tsuna could even say that infiltrating the Vongola base will be a lot easier than this test.

The first Guardian down was Ryohei. It was no surprise to the rest of them. He was caught off-guard with a trap. He managed to fall down over the lane's edge screaming "THAT'S ONE EXTREME TRAP!"

Tsuna at first wanted to activate his hyper mode to save Ryohei, but Gokudera-kun told him "Reborn must have put up safety measures. And he has a thick skull anyway, he wouldn't die easily. Don't waste your flame at him, Tenth!"

And because the lane seems to be endless, saving his flame might be a wise decision.

The lane has widened already, but the number of traps increased dramatically. Lambo was destroying some flying arrows aimed at him when the ground underneath him begin to shake. "Wahh!" screamed the young boy when the ground rise up suddenly and tossed him over the edge.

"Lambo!" Yamamoto, who was near grabbed Lambo's hand to stop him from falling, leaving Lambo with his feet dangling in the air.

But suddenly the lane seemed to crack a little, and before they both knew it, Yamamoto and Lambo were airborne…

…and fall to the dark hole (Lambo screamed loudly, Yamamoto only chuckled a little while he seems to say "…need more training!".Or that what was Tsuna heard.)

"Lambo! Yamamoto!" Great. Now only left the 4 of them.

Tsuna turned to his remaining guardians. "Does anyone have any idea how long will we reach the goal? Because this traps is really draining out my flame."

"Maybe I can help, Vongola," Mukuro volunteered. He then activated his left eye and look in front of them.

Mukuro stared for a little while.

"Well?" Gokudera asked impatiently.

"Kufufu, I see."

"What do you see?"

Mukuro started to walk towards the lane's edge, watching the endless bottom. "Mankind has long been deceived by the fear of the unknown, when actually the unknown is their salvation."

And proceeds to intentionally fall to the black hole (in a cool style). His laugh "Kufufu" continue to echo as he falls.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Hibari stared at the spot where Mukuro falls.

"…What was all that about?" The Vongola Decimo asked.

"I don't know, Tenth. Maybe the effect of being chained in a water tank for 6 years finally caught up to him."

"Hn."

* * *

Tsuna already lost count of how many surprise traps and bombs they destroyed. They already inside the tent for an hour, and they still did not reach the end.

"This is ridiculous," Tsuna muttered under his breath while shot another flame at incoming spikes. He already in his hyper mode for a long time now.

"Tenth, behind you!" Tsuna turned to see more spikes coming and burned them to crisp, but behind them were small round bombs. In reflex, Gokudera throws dynamites at them to protect Tsuna,

"Gokudera-kun! Are you alright?!" Tsuna kneeled before his right hand man.

"Tenth… Just leave me here…Go…" Gokudera stammered, as he said his last words to his beloved boss.

"Gokudera-kun, you're not going to die from those minor wounds."

Gokudera was about to reply, but there was an incoming steel ball (Ryohei doesn't get to destroy all of them) on the three of them. Coolly, Hibari grabbed the lying Gokudera and tossed him to the incoming steel ball as a shield. Gokudera, with more injuries, fell to the bottom.

"DAMN YOU HIBARI KYOUYA!!!" screamed Gokudera as he falls into oblivion.

"Gokudera-kun!! Hibari-san, why did you do that?!" Tsuna turned to his (only surviving) Cloud Guardian.

"He was about to give up anyway, might as well be a useful herbivore until the end." Hibari said with no tint of regret in his voice.

Tsuna could only let out a sigh at Hibari's behaviour. "Well, looks like we are the only two left."

"Of course," Hibari said, "I am the one who supposed to pass this test."

"Yeah, that's right. Only you- Eh?" Hibari's words just registered in Tsuna's brain.

This was a test for the groom.

And Hibari is the only one who's going to be married.

So…

"Why did all of us entered too?!!" Tsuna shouted when his brain finally finished processing. All of them except Hibari actually don't need to take this challenge.

Tsuna can't believe it. After all this years, he still can easily tricked by Reborn.

"Why didn't you point out this earlier?!"

"It's not my job to point out every single thing, herbivore."

That Reborn, thought Tsuna grudgingly, wait till I get out of this tent…

Suddenly, there's a chiming sound, and all the lights went out. In the darkness, came out a voice.

"Congratulations! You reached the final stage of this test!" said the voice which none other belongs to the Sun Acrobaleno. "If you managed to pass this test, you win!"

The lights went on, and it revealed…how to describe it? A flaming road, swinging steel balls in every place, spikes prepared to rain down on the road, and arrows lining up along the wall.

Well, that's the best one to describe it. To summarise it all, it's like trying to pass a devil's hell.

Tsuna thought this might be the end of his life.

* * *

Reborn placed down the microphone.

"Do you think Sawada-dono and others will be alright?" Basil asked worriedly.

"We'll see," Reborn smirked.

"But Reborn-dono, isn't the test is a little difficult?"

"It's supposed to be like that," Reborn said, "because the Vongola Octavio doesn't want any winners."

"Eh?"

"During that time, it is very uncommon for woman to become mafia leaders. However, Vongola Octavio doesn't think so and insists that she is the one to become the Vongola boss, not her husband. And at that time she already has a man that she is in love with, one out of the mafia life. So she created this just for a cover to reject all the proposals."

"So this test was designed so no one will pass?"

"Or survive."

They both looked back at the tent when another scream came from it.

"Should I get the Vongola medic team in ready, Reborn-dono?"

"You do that, Basil."

* * *

Mukuro on purpose falls earlier because he doesn't see the point of going through the obstacles. Drinking tea will be more worthy of time wasting than this.

Again, review if you like!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I updated! Curse you assignments for making me forget fanfiction for a while! Sorry, but I'm in my last semester, so too many things to do now. It even affects my writing now, I can't write as well as before...

When I wrote this, I just remembered that Chrome 1 year younger than Tsuna, making her 19 years old now. Kinda young to marry. But let's assume that Hibari just can't wait to marry her.

Sorry if it's too short. Chrome is too hard to write...

Thank you 97, ChiiXD, RedXAlert,NatsuMichi, Haliburton817,and solitarycloud for reviewing!

* * *

Strolling along the hallway of the Vongola Mansion, Chrome hurried her pace because she feared she will be late for the meeting. She just came back from another wedding shopping trip with the girls (and definitely not the last with the new list to shop from Bianchi).

Her wedding day. It sounds like an illusion to her, when she talked about it. She really just can't believe that she's going to settle down with someone, with Hibari Kyouya.

She remembered the first time Hibari asked her out. She was 16 then, still the shy and unconfident girl. At that time she was on a mission with Hibari. After Hibari finished biting the enemies to death, he just faced her and suddenly said that she was to meet him tomorrow at 12 pm in front of a café.

Chrome might be innocent, but Chikusa, Ken and Mukuro already told her about pick-up lines that guy uses to get a date with a girl (and how to _deal with them permanently_).

So she understands that Hibari just asked a girl out. What takes her longer to understand is that he specifically asked _her_ out. At first she looked around if somehow there was another girl than her. Hibari noticed this, and feeling irritated a little, said it once more.

"Meet me tomorrow at 12 pm, Chrome Dokuro."

She was shocked. Hibari Kyouya just asked her out. But she just had to confirm it once more.

"You're not an illusion, aren't you?" Chrome asked innocently.

That really made Hibari snapped. To be called as an illusion that he hates so much really crossed over the line.

"Do you want me to show you I'm not an illusion?" Hibari glared at her. Please interpret the sentence in any way you wish.

Chrome gulped nervously. She interpreted it as being bitten to death, which is definitely wrong, because you don't beat up the person you wish to date tomorrow. "No, thank you. I'm pretty sure you're no illusion."

"Good. See you tomorrow." And he left. Chrome doesn't even get to use the lessons that the Kokuyo gang taught her. Not like its going to work anyway. This is Hibari Kyouya she's dealing with.

This is the memory that she cherishes the most, because it's so much better than the first date. Somehow Mukuro feels like experimenting new illusions that day and came out more than she approves and then Reborn decided to held a shooting field day that involves the whole Namimori. The first date was a disaster and too much innocent blood spilled that day. Fuuta confirms this as her first date ranks as No.1 of 'The Worst Date Ever' list.

Still, Hibari keeps asking her out and later she found herself in a relationship with him.

And so the rest is history until the present time, now Hibari's fiancée. She has matured over the years, finally grown into a young woman who can defend herself. When Mukuro was released last year, she was strong enough to create her own organs, no longer needed to depend on Mukuro. Mukuro only smiled at her proudly and said that his cute Chrome now one of the best illusionists in the world.

Back to the story, Chrome Dokuro gasped in shock when she entered the Vongola Tenth's office. The rest of Vongola Guardians were sprawled around the room with injuries. And here she thought that only her legs would suffer in the meeting.

She immediately went to her boss to check on him. "Boss, what happens? Were we being attacked or something? Or did you left me out again on another mafia meeting?" There's a hint of frown in the last question because Chrome never likes it when Tsuna didn't bring her along, usually with reasons like she's a woman and the second youngest among the guardians. Lambo get the same treatment, but he's not complaining. Less danger he gets, the happier he is.

Tsuna waved his hand in the air. "No, Chrome, it's just Reborn."

"Oh." When Tsuna says "It's just Reborn", the Vongola Guardians would understand and interpret it as "It's just another-pointless-training-with-no-logic-whatsoever-just-for-the-sake-of-entertainment-with-the-secret-purpose-of-trying-to-kill-all-the-Tenth-Vongola-Guardians-before-they-turn-30-years-old Reborn."

Chrome managed to get out from this one. Reborn always prides himself as a gentleman, so he usually lets easy on Chrome.

Chrome looked around the room. "Where's Mukuro-sama and Kyouya?"

"Mukuro just left a while ago," Gokudera grunted, resting on the sofa. "Hibari is in the next room. Shamal just tended to his wounds."

"Eh? Is he badly injured?" Chrome asked worriedly.

Right at that moment, the connecting door between the two rooms opens. Hibari, with bandaged arm and some on his face, walks in with Shamal behind him.

"Kyouya!" Now Chrome immediately fussed over him. But of course, Shamal just had to show off his charms. He held Chrome's hand and said "Now, now, my dear maiden, there's nothing-" before Hibari promptly elbowed Shamal at his face. Guess now they need to find another doctor to treat him.

"So, Kyouya," Chrome continued – the girls already learn to ignore Shamal efficiently- "what happened? Is Reborn's training that hard?"

"No. I passed." He replied nonchalantly.

Chrome blinked back at him. "Umm..passed what?"

"THE EXTREME MAN'S CHALLENGE!"

Chrome doesn't understand at all, but she concluded that it's just one of those things that the boys do without her that she will be more than happy not to know (who could forget their drunken night out few months ago?)

She smiled to Hibari. "That's great."

Another day where everything is fine and happy in the Vongola Mansion!

* * *

"Sawada-dono, the wedding presents have arrived from the mafia families for Hibari-dono and Chrome-dono's wedding." Basil announced while another mafia pushed a trolley full of presents into the office.

"Thank you, Basil." When Basil left, Tsuna picked one of the presents and examine it.

The Vongola family already received a lot of presents, like a year's free supply of weapon and a lifetime supply of bird's food. There more to arrive, as the wedding is now one month from now.

Tsuna fingered the present absent minded. "I wonder what the others get for Hibari and Chrome…"

* * *

Cue drumrolls...Let's begin the Wedding Presents Arc!

Where we will find out what the others give Hibari and Chrome their presents to bless their union!

It will be starting with the Chiavarone Family then ended with the Vongola Guardians!

I'll try to constantly update even with my busy schedule.

See you soon!


End file.
